The present invention relates to the field of emergency response vehicles, and more particularly to, enabling improved emergency response via a vehicle flow buffer.
Traffic congestion within crowded cities and highways are a constant nuisance to drivers and passengers alike. In many situations, traffic flow can be impeded by a few drivers (e.g., slow drivers) or a roadway accident. These seemingly random occurrence of accidents and traffic congestion can often be averted by drivers, but rarely are, due to lack of driver education about traffic flow. As such traffic congestion, accidents, and dangerous roadway conditions will continue to plague drivers.
Further, often times, emergency vehicles can be unnecessarily delayed due to traffic jams as a result of driver negligence and even accidents. In many instances, emergency vehicles utilize sirens to alert drivers of their presence. However, frequently, at busy intersections and roads, drivers can have a difficult time knowing where the emergency vehicle is when they hear the vehicle siren. Further, prior to entering areas near at busy intersections, frequently emergency vehicles often do not enable their siren making it even more difficult for drivers to respond when the vehicles are fast approaching.